


Take all my love,my love,yea,take them all

by IronHammer



Category: Avengers (Comics), Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, BAMF Avengers, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, First Dates, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, I just like a smooth Steve, M/M, Oblivious Tony Stark, Other, Protective Avengers, Protective Steve Rogers, Sexual Tension, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Steve and Tony are the leader of the Avengers, The Avengers Are Good Bros, The Others Ship It, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Is Not Helping, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Tony stands no chance, fight me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 17:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronHammer/pseuds/IronHammer
Summary: "Oh my god I'm in love with Steve Rogers." Hands covered his head in a gesture of defeat."Dont make it sound so bad Tony,it's cute,you should talk to him you know?"Tony finally figures out why he cannot resist that beautiful smile. A tactical retreat for possibly forever doesn't sound so bad,right?The Captain seems to have other plans though.





	Take all my love,my love,yea,take them all

**Author's Note:**

> Steve and Tony are the leaders of the Avengers and this story is more based on the comics then on the MCU. Steve Rogers is a master tactician and knows what he's doing,Tonys suit is Based on the one from the Ultimates.  
> The Avengers are: Hulk,Thor,the Wasp,Ant man,Spider man,Clint,Black Widow and Falcon.
> 
> Steve is a smooth bastard ;)  
> The Avengers are a family that sticks together. Have fun!

Tony did not wanted to be in this meeting, if an fellow Avengers would ask him why,which of course no one did,he would gladly tell them that they did not needed a treasure hunt throughout the city.What were they, _12_?

The dear Captain and his Team strengthening exercises. His damn smile. His damn beautiful smile- Focus Stark! God, he was too distracted lately,and he entirely blamed it on the other leader of the Avengers,the supersoldier,who was staring intensely at him right now. "Do you copy Tony?",an amused glint in the Captains eye told the Genius everything he needed to know. He had been caught Daydreaming and staring at the other for way too long.

Tony Stark does _not_ blush.He cleared his throat and went for nonchalance. "Sure Cap,I'm still not a fan of this idea." Steve send him a knowing smile as he leaned back in his chair. The rest of the Avengers were avidly chatting with each other all around the big table. "See it from a different perspective Tony" Why did Steve always managed to say his name in a way that made him shiver? By Thor's beard,maybe he was starting to get sick,the flu?

"The Team will learn to work together to achieve a goal,to combine their different powers and to get to know each other better is a plus in this as well. Still opposed to this?" Steve fixed him with a stare again,this time much softer though with a slight quirk of his lips. Oh he was playing so dirty,that bastard. Tony rolled his eyes. "Fine,but if this ends bad,I wont be held responsible for it."

Steves smile widened as he stood up to pad his shoulder. "I knew I could count on you. Avengers,get prepared for a treasure hunt tomorrow! We will divide the Team into groups tomorrow. Dismissed." Falcon stood up quickly,stretching his arms. "Can't wait to kick your asses!" Spider man jumped down from the ceiling scaring the shit out of Sam. "Challenge accepted",replied Peter amused. "Hey,don't do that!" Falcon chased the Spider out of the room,who was cackling loudly.

Janet grinned at Tony while Thor and Scott trailed out of the room as well. The Hulk was long gone,beating Thor to the food in the fridge. No one had tried to stop him. Weren't you against the Idea Tony?" The Genius put his head on the table. "I was! It's just...Why am I so powerless against that damn smile! Urgh,I act like as if I'm in lo- ",he abruptly cut himself off. It couldn't be.

Jan laughed. "The Penny dropped after three years,for a genius you can be quiet slow when it concerns other humans." Tonys brain went through every past interaction with the Captain. His openness,eagerness to spend time with Steve. Trusting him more than trusting himself,smiling more then he normally would. Craving his approval and the constant urge to make him happy. The Flirting and Ogling. "Oh my god I'm in love with Steve Rogers." Hands covered his head in a gesture of defeat.

"Dont make it sound so bad Tony,it's cute,you should talk to him you know?" The Wasp moved his hands away from his head,carding a hand through his hair affectionately. "As if he'd reciprocate. He's _Captain_ _America_ \- he showed no-" Jan cut him off before he could finish his rambling. "You might be surprised. See you tomorrow." She left him alone in the briefing room. Tony let out a long groan,banging his head against the table. 

"Someone please kill me."  


End file.
